Its karaoke night!
by TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl
Summary: Ch. 4 up! Ever wonder what all our fave POTC peoples would sing at a karaoke party with the help of a wee bit too much rum? Well, with the help of a little sugar (on my part), you can find out!
1. Chapter 1 The Party gets started!

Its Karaoke night!!!  
  
Ever wonder what all our fave POTC peoples would sing at a karaoke party with the help of a wee bit too much rum? Well, with the help of a little sugar (on my part), you can find out! Just keep reading... Oh, and review. (that's part of the deal too you know... :) )  
  
Our story begins with Governor Swann talking with his daughter before the guests arrive.  
  
"Are you sure you have to invite everyone on this list dear?"  
  
"Yes daddy. You cant have a full throttle karaoke party without the guests." The doorbell then rang. "Oh look daddy! Our first guest!"  
  
Once everyone was in the rec room, there was quite a crowd. Our crowd consisted of Jack, Will, Anamaria, Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, Bo'sun, Norrington, Gillette, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and our lovely Governor. And a whole bunch of other people, but they were too good to do any singing. So you wont hear much about them.  
  
"Hey, Liz, where's the rum?" Jack called to Elizabeth who was standing at the fron of the room.  
  
"Just a sec Jack. Now, as we all know, we are here to experience a great musical.. uh... experience."  
  
There was muttering from the crowd which Elizabeth ignored.  
  
"So, who wants to go first?"  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Can I get m'self some rum?" Jack asked, not waiting for a response. He went to the kitchen, and came back with several bottles of rum. He passed them around, and went back for more. Soon enough everyone had a bottle.  
  
"Alrighty then. We'll just crank some tunes until someone is willing to go first, And I am warning you. No one leaves until at least 5 people have sung!" With this she turned the stereo on, and Christina Agulara blared through the speakers and Will piped up "Good lord, how can you listen to this crap?" He made his way to the front and turned it off. He flipped through the CD's and soon enough it was Eminem blaring. Governor Swann could be seen in the back of the room, glaring at Will, but most of all Jack.  
  
After at least three bottles of rum each, and an hour of great music, someone made their way to the front. "I'm gonna start the night off by doin' one of me favorite songs eva'" They said, the words slurred together. "And Liz gonna help me!"  
  
"I am?" Liz swayed on the spot, but grabbed a mike anyways.  
  
'The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated.'  
  
Author's Babble: So, can you guess who that is? 100 points to whoever gets it right! Sorry... but I will not leave you hanging like that again. I just wanted to do that.. ok... anyways... And I promise that everyone that I named will get a song! Yah! So tell me what you think... so I will post Jack's song. Who knows... maybe he's the one singing Jessica Simpson. Review! 


	2. Chapter 2 The party gets wild!

It's Karaoke Night!!! Chapter 2  
  
Author's Babble: Yah! 5 reviews!!! I have SUCH a good idea for a song this chappie!!! Yesh!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own POTC or any of the songs I will use!! So don't sue!!!!! :)  
  
Ok, Anyhoo... here's m' review page!: real-sweetie-fantasy: Yah! Thanks! Soon enough for ya?  
  
Dominic's Vampire: Sick? Twisted? Wrong? No! lol. Glad you love it! An ABBA song... hmm... good idea! Thx  
  
Sesshoko Queen of Hell: Nobody's Listening. Hmmm... I LUV that song! Maybe I will... thanks for the idea. And YOU ARE THE WINNER!!!!!!! YAH! You got it right! 100 points to you! (you guessed who was singin' Jessica Simpson with Liz... And I'm not gonna put it here, cuz yah... I am weird.... :P)  
  
Orlando'sONLYgirl11: Thanks! I think its gonna be funnyful! Well... not really... the song was With You by Jessica Simpson... I thought I put that in there. Oops. I was lookin' for who was singin' with Liz... Sorry... :)  
  
Isabelle: Thank you! I was watching American Idol going.. "Hey, I wonder what Jack would sing if he was on AI." Then it hit me! Karaoke!!!!! Lol... well, uh... Liz is singin' it, but I was looking for who was singin' with her. Sorry... not to be rude or anythin'... -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl'  
  
Everyone was staring at who was on the stage. Barbossa! Singing 'With You' By Jessica Simpson! He was crowing out the words, while dancing with Liz. Liz was too busy laughing her head off to sing though.  
  
'The real me is to laugh all  
  
night lying in the grass just talking about love  
  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated'  
  
With these words, Barbossa was dancing so much like Jessica Simpson, everyone in the crowd was laughing hysterically.  
  
'I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
  
Do you know what it feels like?  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
With you  
  
Now that I'm with you'  
  
Now Barbossa had dragged Anamaria onto the stage, and was attempting to get her to dance. But instead of dancing, she slapped him across the face. "Owww..."  
  
"Ha ha!" Jack laughed at Barbossa. But he just glared at him.  
  
"I give up." Barbossa said, turning the music off.  
  
Despite the cheers of the crowd, he didn't continue.  
  
"Oh c'mon m'mate! Ye can do it. Why, you aren't afraid are ye?" Jack asked.  
  
"Shut up! You infernal son of a donkey's ass!" Barbossa said, glaring. He made his way and sat down at a table, pouting like a little kid.  
  
"Oh my god! Tha' was hilarious. So..." Liz said, laughing so hard she was crying. "Who's next?"  
  
"He is! He is!" Pintel called, pushing Bo'sun forward.  
  
"Ok, what song?" Her words slurred together.  
  
"Lemmedoit!" Bo'sun glared.  
  
"Ok, ok..." She staggered back over to Will.  
  
Bo'sun got it all set up, and stood on the stagey thingy with the microphone in his hand. "And I wanna de'icate this song t'..." He grinned and winked. "Pintel!"  
  
"Mate, ar' ye forgettin' t' tell us somthin'?" Jack asked.  
  
But he didn't answer. Instead the music went on incredibly loud.  
  
Bo'sun stood up there grinning like an idiot, until all of a sudden the words came to the music.  
  
'I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me'  
  
"I'll NEVER leave you!" Pintel yelled from the crowd that was laughing hysterically.  
  
'I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
  
So sexy it hurts  
  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
  
New York and Japan  
  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
  
Too sexy for your party  
  
No way I'm disco dancing'  
  
"C'mon, do the DISCO!" Will yelled, grabbing Liz, and doing the disco.  
  
'I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I do my little turn on the catwalk'  
  
He walked up and down the stage shaking his butt, and everyone in the crowd, including Jack and Will, were dancing along with him.  
  
'I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
  
Too sexy by far  
  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that'  
  
"Do you even have a car?" Norrington yelled.  
  
'I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk'  
  
At this part, mostly everyone in the crowd slapped their butts. ^_^  
  
I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
  
'I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me'  
  
"NEVER!" Pintel yelled again. By this time, he was up on the stage with Bo'sun, dancing like it was the Fourth of July.  
  
'And I'm too sexy for this song' He ended the song by throwing his mike down, and bowing really deep.  
  
"Crowd surf!!!!" Someone yelled, probably Liz.  
  
He just grinned even more, and jumped off the stage.  
  
*PLOP*  
  
"Oops?" Will looked at Bo'sun who was now lying on the ground.  
  
"Owww... Definitely time for a diet." Bo'sun said, attempting to stand up. But he was mobbed by the crowd instead. 


	3. Chapter 3 My girl?

Author's Babble: Hey guys! Man, I didn't get too many review cuz ff.net was screwed up and didn't send the author alerts out. Oh well. Hopefully those who didn't get chapter 2, here's chapter 3 so you can get catched up!!! Oh, nice word, eh? O. – heh heh. That sounds funny...  
  
Thanks for the reviews I did get tho!!! Yah!  
  
Real-sweetie-fantasy: Yah! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Heh heh... well, I am updating! The question is, is it soon enough for you? ^_^  
  
Sesshoko Queen of Hell: Thanks!!!! A stupid question, eh? I'm good at stupid questions. For I frequently ask them myself... Like How the heck do I get the words to go bold or italic? But no one has answered me yet... Oh well. I will answer your question anyways! : ) Hmm.. I don't know. I didn't even know that his first name was Hector.... O.o Sorry, I can't find the lyrics to that song... I don't even member what its like. But its probably awesome, cause I luv that movie... oh well... I have a pretty good song for Jack!  
  
Reese Sparrow: Thanks!!!! Glad you love it! Soon enough?  
  
Bob-the-bear: Don't worry, everyone I listed in the first chappie will get to sing! That means I will hopefully have at least... 12 chappies! Thanks for reviewing all my stories! I have motivation now to continue! Yah!  
  
Author's Babble 2: ok guys, the song for this chapter is kinda odd... But I don't care! Its an awesome song!!!!!! On with the singin'!!! oh oh oh! And I was on this Johnny Depp fan website, and guess what I found???? The song "I'm too sexy" With parts of POTC kinda acting out the song!! Its SO hilarious! Me and my friends were laughing our heads off! If you want to watch it, go to my homepagey thing, and I have the link there. And I'm sorry to whoever made it. I don't have your name. But I DO NOT take credit for it!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. No POTC, no songs, just my CD. : )  
  
"Me next!" Jack yelled at Elizabeth who was standing up at the front, swaying back and forth.  
  
She grinned. "Why not?"  
  
Jack swaggered up to the front and grabbed the mike from Liz. He grinned his sexy grin, and the music started.  
  
"GO!" He yelled, surprising everyone. They all looked at him like he was insane, and he just grinned more.  
  
"So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
  
because you look so fine  
  
and i really wanna make you mine.  
  
I say you look so fine  
  
that I really wanna make you mine."  
  
Out of nowhere, millions of fangirls pop up. "WE LOVE YOU JACK!!!!!!!!" They all swoon, and magically disappear.  
  
"Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
  
now you dont need that money  
  
when you look like that, do ya honey.  
  
Big black boots,  
  
long brown hair,  
  
she's so sweet  
  
with her get back stare."  
  
"See? I TOLD you he liked you!!!" Elizabeth said, quite loudly, to Anamaria.  
  
"No way! He's too hott to like me!" She gasped. "Did I just say that?!?"  
  
"Oh shut up! You two are a PERFECT couple!" Will laughed, hearing this conversation.  
  
"Hey Jack, you've got another fan!" He yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Anamaria said loudly, running into Will, knocking him over. She landed on top of him, and was laughing so hard she couldn't stand up.  
  
"Up! Off my man!" Elizabeth hollered.  
  
"Well I could see,  
  
you home with me,  
  
but you were with another man, yea!  
  
I know we,  
  
ain't got much to say,  
  
before I let you get away, yea!  
  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?"  
  
"SHE"D LOVE TO!!!!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"Who?" Jack asked, pausing singing. The song went on without him.  
  
"ANA!!! She loves you!!!" Elizabeth grinned.  
  
"I'm telling..." Ana pouted.  
  
"You like me?" Jack asked his eyes wide.  
  
She looked up at him. "No- well, ya."  
  
"Luv, I've been waiting forever for you to say that!" He grinned.  
  
She ran up to the stage, and started dancing while Jack began to sing again with the guy from Jet.  
  
"Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
  
I could see,  
  
you home with me,  
  
but you were with another man, yea!  
  
I know we,  
  
ain't got much to say,  
  
before I let you get away, yea!  
  
Uh, be my girl.  
  
Be my girl.  
  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea!!!!"  
  
He grinned, and hugged Ana around the waist. He swung her around and when he set her down, he fell over.  
  
"Man, I'm dizzy!"  
  
Author's Babble: Yes, yes, I know. Really really OOC. Oh well. You don't mind do you? Besides, I've always thought that Anamaria and Jack would be a perfect couple. And it fit in so good with the song. Well, let me know what you think.... And any ideas you have for future chapters! : ) 


	4. Bear with me here

March 8, 2004  
  
Hey guys. Sorry, this isn't another chapter, just a babble from me, the authoress. The next chapter might take a while, because I am having a bad week... my friend is really majorly depressed, and overall my Monday hasn't been good. So be patient and keep on checking for a review. It will come eventually. : )  
  
~TheCaptainOfTheBlackPearl~ 


	5. Chapter 4 Love!

Authors babble: Hey guys. So sorry its been so long since I've written. I've been really busy. And thank you SOOO much for all the reviews! I love you guys!  
  
Reviewer page:  
  
Reese Sparrow: Awww! Thank you! Oh yah, Jack an' Anamaria are perfect! Hmm.... That's a good idea. I might use it. :) and for your second review, all I can say is "Thank you!" You've been really encouraging.  
  
Real sweetie fantasy: lol. Do you know how many people have told me that?? I think that is a problem. Hmm... I wish we could clone him, then we could all have him! *nods* what do you think of that idea? Html format... ok, got it. Thank you!  
  
Etidrohpa: Yah! New reviewer! So, do you like it? Hmm... that's a good idea. But I couldn't get the lyrics. I will try on a different site maybe and maybe that will be a different chapter. :D  
  
Sesshoko Queen of Hell: Oh yah! I don't know anyone who doesn't love him! Ok... maybe a couple, but they're just insane. That's all. :) Keep reading! And for your second review: I do too! As for the song, I luv that song. And yes, the name and the song totally suits Will.  
  
Luinecu: Thank you! And I don't know what else to say... O.o  
  
Ashlie: Again, do you know how many people have said that??? I honestly think we should just clone him, so we can all have him! ;)  
  
Bob-the-bear: thank you! My friend is getting slowly better... but not much... erg. I think Ana and Jack are perfect too!! :D  
  
Dron Measly: Thank you! Are you gonna continue reading it?  
  
Astarte Katz: *bows* thank you! I try my best!  
  
xCaptainOatsX: Cool name! Eh, sorry. Not Anamaria. You gotta continue reading the story! :D  
  
Culumacilinte: again, CLONES!!! (if you don't get that, read my reply to real sweetie fantasy's review.) And yes, I think Anamaria is a pretty cool piratey chick, cuz she reminds me of me. Lol... really stuck up, eh? Heh heh. No, seriously. Lol... anyways. Keep reading! As for your second review: Maybe. You'll have to wait and see! ;)  
  
Authors babble 2: Wow! 14 reviews! Yah! I feel special! *hands out cookies to all her reviewers. Ok guys, the song for this chapter is really really messed up. But I luv it all the same! Lol. And no, its definitely not gonna be even half as crazy as the video. If you haven't see the video, you should check it out. You can do that at . Keep reading and reviewing!!! :D Oh! And have you seen the video for the outsider by Perfect Circle? That's a hilarious video! Although.... Kinda bad...  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Anyone else for some more rum?" Liz asked, staggering towards the kitchen.  
  
"Aye!" Almost everyone yelled back. By this time, Governor Swann had disappeared, and Norrington was sitting in a corner, with his fingers in his ears.  
  
Elizabeth came back out of the kitchen, and handed a bottle to Jack and to almost everyone else. She walked up to Norrington, and said to him, "Hey, James, you want one too?" She shoved the bottle into his hands, even though he was protesting.  
  
"No! I don't want one. I'm not gonna give into your stupid peer pressure!"  
  
Elizabeth took a step back, as though she had been slapped. "Well, ex-cuse meee." She stomped back to where Will was standing, and started complaining. "I don't even know why I invited that jerk! He's such a --- --- --- --- ----"She went on to call him every name under the sky.  
  
Will just laughed. "Hey, Liz, calm down."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Uh? What's wrong with her?" Ana asked, looking at Liz oddly.  
  
"I donno... I think she... mental?" Jack whispered to her.  
  
"I HEARD THAT JACK SPARROW! YOU – you- SCALLYWAG!"  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Jack said, bowing slightly. "and its Cap'n Jack Sparrow."  
  
Liz started screaming and yelling, and Norrington stood up. "Liz, will you calm down if I do a song for you?"  
  
Liz just glared.  
  
"Good." He walked slowly up to the stage, unaware that everyone was looking at him, with their mouths hanging open. He put a CD in, and turned it on. He paused the song, and said "Oh, excuse me. I'll be right back." He walked off the stage, and into the bathroom. He came back out a minute later with his wig off, and his long brown hair hanging around his shoulders. But the most shocking thing was he was wearing a almost skin tight white disco suit.  
  
"Oh my god." Liz was shocked. Someone in the crowd screamed.  
  
"Oh shut up." Norrington looked offended.  
  
"Crikey, he looks gay!" Jack said, looking horrified.  
  
Norrington looked at Jack, but decided to ignore it. The music went on incredibly loud, and Norrington started singing. Really loud. In a really high pitched voice.  
  
"Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel  
  
Touching you, touching me  
  
Touching you, God you're touching me'  
  
Norrington started to dance like he was on fire, and attempted to drag Liz on the stage with him. When she refused, he pouted, but kept on singing, and dancing.  
  
'I believe in a thing called love  
  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
  
There's a chance we could make it now  
  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
  
Ooh!'  
  
Norrington grabbed a random girl from the crowd, and tried to get her to dance. The girl, being a blonde (No offence meant to blondes... seeing as I am one too), was stupid enough to actually dance with him.  
  
"Ewww!" Elizabeth groaned, looking the other way.  
  
Will turned and looked the other way too, and Jack and Ana were too engaged in a full throttle lip-lock to even notice Norrington.  
  
'I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
  
You got me in a spin but everything is A.OK!'  
  
"OH BABY! KISS ME!" the blonde girl screamed at Norrington.  
  
They started kissing, and it messed up the next verse.  
  
"Oh my god, James, your disgraceful!" Elizabeth screeched. She hurried up to the stereo as fast as she could, and turned it off.  
  
"What? You didn't like my song?"  
  
Elizabeth just shuddered.  
  
"Well fine then. Be that way. See if I care." He stormed off the stage with his blonde hooker behind him, and went straight out the door. Still in his costume.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Authors babble: Ok guys... I know that sucked. Gr. I totally ruined the song. Oops. Oh, and if you couldn't tell what song it was, its "I believe in a thing called Love" by the Darkness. :D Well, tell me if you liked it at all.  
  
PS: I still think we should go ahead with the cloning idea! :P 


End file.
